She Wouldn't Be Gone
by xhelloxbeautiful
Summary: Songfic for the song "She Wouldn't Be Gone" by Blake Shelton. Kevin and his wife, Sarah, have an argument that could potentially threaten their marriage. oneshot. JONAS. M for language and theme.


**A/N: as much as I wish I did, I don't own the Jonas Brothers or JONAS, they belong to Disney :) The song in this story is "She Wouldn't Be Gone" by Blake Shelton.**

**She Wouldn't Be Gone**

"_Where were you? You should have been home from work hours ago." My wife asked as soon as I walked through the door. She had an angry tone to her voice, but I was too tired to care._

"_Sorry, I had to stay late," I answered with a shrug._

"_Two _hours_ late?" _

"_Yep," I answered and pulled out a beer from the fridge. _

"_And you didn't even think to call me? Kevin, there's a fucking blizzard outside. I thought you were in an accident or something!"_

"_Well I'm here now, ok? I'm not dead, Sarah. Chill out."_

"_Chill out? _Chill out? _Maybe I would if this was the first time it's happened. You've been late almost every day this month. I've barely seen you! I can't even remember the last time I had a real conversation with you!" She cried._

_I took a sip from my beer. "Sorry."_

"_Is that all you have to say?" she raged. "Sorry?"_

_I shrugged and took another sip._

"_And put the damn beer down!"_

"_Why? I need to relax."_

"_You know, before we were married you never had a sip of alcohol in your life and you never planned to. What happened to that rule?"_

"_Things change," I told her._

"_No, Kevin, you've changed," she said, coldly._

_I didn't respond._

_She stared at me for a moment. "I swear, Kevin," she whispered, tears now streaming down her cheeks, "one more time and I'm gone." She shook her head and walked away, not even bothering to look back. _

"Sarah?" I called, coming home from work a few days later. I walked into the living room expecting to find her in her usual spot, sitting on the couch reading her favorite book, but she wasn't there.

"Sarah?" I called again.

There was no answer, and then it hit me. _One more time, and I'm gone. _I started to run. I frantically searched every room of the house until I finally reached the bedroom, butt was empty. I opened up the closet only to find all of her clothes gone. I couldn't breathe. Was she really gone? She wouldn't leave. She loved me. I loved her. No, it couldn't be possible. But then I saw it; the note she left on the bed. My hand shook as I picked it up.

_Goodbye, Kevin._

I read those two words one hundred times until I noticed the tears that were now streaming down my face. I thought back to the last year we shared together. The first few months were happy, we were the perfect newlyweds. But then things started to change. Work got busier and busier and I got stressed. I started drinking a lot because I thought it would take stress away, but now I see that it only made things worse. I started to ignore her and talk to her less and less. I couldn't even remember the last time I had kissed her goodnight or gave her a hug.

I started to think about all the things I could have done to make things better. Maybe if I gave her more attention or complimented her new clothes or haircut, she would still be here. Maybe if I took her out to dinner once in awhile, or sat down to watch a movie with her she wouldn't have left. _Maybe if I loved her this much, she wouldn't be gone._

I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up. I was not going to give her up. I grabbed the phone and dialed her cell phone. It went straight to her voicemail. I sighed and ran to the car. Flying down the road, I stopped everywhere she might be. As I waited at a red light, I picked up my cell phone and called her parents house.

"Hello?" her mom answered.

"Have you seen Sarah?" I asked immediately.

"Who is this?"

"It's Kevin."

"Oh, Kevin! Is everything okay? You don't sound too good."

"I'm fine, but I just need to know if you've seen or talked to Sarah lately."

"No, I actually haven't. Kevin, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," I answered, "I just finally realized something, but I'm afraid it might too late. I have to go, sorry." I hung up before she had a chance to respond and swerved the car into the parking lot of her favorite restaurant, where we had our first date.

"Sarah?" I yelled and slammed the car door shut. I ran inside and searched for her distinct red hair.

"Sarah?" I yelled again. People were staring at me, but I could care less.

"Excuse me?" I stopped one of the waiters. "Have you seen a girl with long red hair and probably a blue winter coat on?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so. Sorry."

"Damnit," I muttered, and ran back into the car. I took out my phone again and searched through my contacts for anyone who may have talked to her.

I selected Lindsay, her best friend, and hit 'send'. It went straight to her voicemail.

I sighed, "Lindsay, it's Kevin. Listen, I need you to call my back as soon as possible… Sarah's missing. I think she might have left. I was just wondering if you knew where she might be... and if you can get in touch with her, tell her I'm sorry. Call me back. Bye."

After leaving that message the realization really set in. I rested my head against the steering wheel and tried to hold back my tears, but I failed. I couldn't remember the last time I cried. The guilt was really setting in. Sarah had been nothing but an amazing, supportive wife to me and I haven't been the same for her. I decided there that if I found her, I would do everything to make things better. Hell, I would even quit my job.

I happened to look up for a split second when I caught a glimpse of red hair. There she was, standing by the door looking right at me with Lindsay standing next to her.

"Sarah!" I ran out of the car, not even bothering to shut the door, and ran up to her. I grabbed her in my arms. "Sarah, I'm so, so sorry. I've changed, I swear. I realized how awful I've been to you. I don't even know if I deserve you anymore. But, Sarah, I'll do anything. I'll quit my job if that's what it will take. I'll never have another drink again. But Sarah, please, just don't leave me. I need you. I love you."

Her reaction surprised me. She started sobbing and rested her head against my chest. She nodded her head, "I love you, too."

**A/N: I hope you liked it! It's a little different from my usual stuff. let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
